Je t'aime
by Jinxes
Summary: An assignment is handed out from koaru's French teacher and Kaoru takes full advantage. Letting out his feelings in the process will his chosen girl return the feelings? Mix between romance, humor, and angst.


Woohoo! This is the new and improved oneshot, with Kaoru and an oc! I hope you guys like this one better then the old one, which had a lot of grammar errors, horrible ideas, so yea…anyway this one is more angst then my other one with Hikaru but it does have a happy ending I swear!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran high school host club, if I did lots of yaoi and insect would ensue.

* * *

"The French phrase for "I love you" is _je t'aime_. Okay, now for your assignment, I want you to incorporate that in any conversation or situation. You must also have proof by witness to get the points."

Stretching, I leaned back in my chair thinking of ways to do this assignment in any way possible without it being awkward. _'Nope, I've got nothing.'_ While I was torturing myself for ideas, the bell had rung and everyone was now leaving there chair's and heading towards the door. Without being noticed, Kaoru walked up to me and started to poke my shoulder for attention. "Rain-chan, are you coming? The Host Club's about to begin and if we're late, we won't here the end of it from boss and Kyoya-sempai."

Shaking out of my thoughts I got up, grabbed my bag and scurried out with Kaoru towards the club for the eventful day I was sure to come.

* * *

***fast-forward***

* * *

I sighed and fell back onto the couch, draping all over it. The club was over and all girls had left but Tama-baka wanted everyone to stay after to talk about family time (note the sarcasm) we don't apparently do. "Tama-baka, we spend every day and week with you! Don't you think me and Haruhi would want a break from that?" That sent him to the corner of woe and cultivating mushrooms of doom and gloom. _'Where the hell do the mushrooms come from?' _Tilting my head I tip-toed over to him and watched as the mushrooms sprang to life!

Tamaki looked up with a pout adorned on his face. "But daughters! Don't you want to spend time with daddy?"

"No way in hell," Haruhi and I retorted without a second thought, Hikaru and Kaoru was whispering to each other in the background about how Haruhi and I should have been born twins. '_Me and Haruhi twins? I could see that…'_

Chuckling to myself, Haruhi and I were already to the door and out, before Tamaki could stop us, he just went on crying his heart out. "Bye bye tama-baka!" I cheerfully yelled out while skipping towards home with Haruhi. She lived right next door to me so we often walked together.

* * *

***back at the corner of woe***

* * *

Tamaki, still in his state of depression, hunched over crying a river the size of the Nile. _'Everyone left me, why doesn't anyone want to spend time with daddy?' _

(Curtains close)

* * *

***back to rain***

* * *

"Rain-Chan wait up!" I turned around to see Kaoru out of breath, running to me. I stop and wait for him to catch up. _'Where's Hikaru? He and Kaoru are never alone._' "Hey Kaoru! Where's Hikaru?"

"He's in the limo down the street waiting for me, I needed to tell you something… something that I've been keeping from you…" Panting, he straightened up, looked me in the eye and stated, "Rain, _je t'aime_," worry, fear, and relief were evident on his face. "Um… nice way to do the homework. But you forget…you need a witness." A sweat drop found its way on the back of my head, turning away and waving goodbye to Kaoru, I continued my way home, leaving behind a broken-hearted Kaoru.

* * *

***fast-forward to next day*(I fast forward a lot huh?)**

* * *

"Did everyone do the assignment?" the teacher asked the next morning of school, groans and mumbling was heard throughout the classroom. I looked around the room with amusement until I realized I didn't do the assignment either. Kaoru stood up and asked the teacher a question, I tuned in to what was being said my curiosity at its peak.

"Mrs. Aiki, can I do my assignment now since there's plenty of witnesses?" Everyone was looking at Kaoru wondering what was going on in his head. I switched my look from Kaoru to Hikaru; he saw the look and a smirk found its way onto his face. It was, in a way, that I knew something big was going to happen; Kaoru was up to something and let's just say it worried me.

"Mr. Hitachiin why in the world…never mind, go ahead." Ms. Aiki sighed and sat down, waving towards Kaoru to do as he pleased. Blinking in surprise, he grinned and stalked towards me, stopping in front of my desk he gazed into my ocean orbs. Softly, but loud enough for everyone to hear, he let out the words that I heard once before. "Rain _je t'aime_, always have and always will."

Screaming erupted from within the room, fan girls fainting left and right, boys cheering Kaoru on, others faces met the floor in despair. All I could do was stare at Kaoru, still trapped in his eyes. I knew this time he really meant it. I finally broke free and stood up, the chair scraping against the floor. I waltzed up to Kaoru and did the only thing I could think of….I flicked him on the nose.

Leaning forward I grinned my own devious grin and calmly but mischievously said, "_Je t'aime_ too Kaoru, now show me how much," before grabbing his tie and sealing the deal.

* * *

Thank you guys so much for not clicking on the back button! So to ensure you really liked it **REVIEW!**


End file.
